The present invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus for use in a printer.
In the art of a paper feeding apparatus in a printer, it is known that a sheet of paper is fed by a desired distance, i.e., a desired number of lines through activation of a drive motor energized by a drive circuit which receives a control signal from a control device. This control device applies the control signal to the drive circuit each time the control device receives a paper feed or line feed signal from a keyboard of the printer or an external commanding device. It is also known that such control signal applied to the drive circuit to give a predetermined angle of rotation to the drive motor is adapted to progressively increase the operating speed of the drive motor or gradually accelerate the drive motor up to a predetermined level during rotation thereof to feed or advance the sheet by one line-spacing distance. Thus, when a plurality of paper feed signals are successively applied to the control device to advance the sheet a distance a plural line-spacings, the drive motor is subject to such progressive acceleration each time the paper feed signal and consequently the control signal are generated, that is, upon each predetermined angle of rotation thereof. In this arrangement of the prior paper feeding apparatus, the rotating speed of the drive motor is varied periodically during a continuous rotation of the motor triggered by successive paper feed signals. The variation in the operating speed creates vibrations and noises in the paper feeding mechanism and associated parts of the printer. Thus, the paper feeding apparatus known in the art suffers from the problems of vibrations and noises as discussed above.